Blue Christmas
by luci465
Summary: This one shot story takes place within the "Things Change" universe. It's not really a sequel to "All I Want for Christmas" which was Bianca-centric. This is the flipside of that story and is Marissa-centric. So, I guess this is more of a companion piece to that story.


**Disclaimer: I haven't written one these disclaimers in a while so let's cover all the bases here. I don't own these characters. I'm simply borrowing them and taking them for a spin. They belong to All My Children, and as to who owns that, well, your guess is as good as mine at this point. I'm just borrowing them for purposes of this story. Now that that's out of the way, on to the (hopefully) good stuff.**

 **/**

 **A/N:** **Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! Since it's Christmas time, I found myself really wanting to write another Minx Christmas story. This takes place within the "Things Change" universe. It's not really a sequel to "All I Want for Christmas" which was Bianca-centric. This is the flipside of that story and is Marissa-centric. So, I guess this is more of a companion piece to that story. As for the title, I was trying to come up with a Christmas song that would fit and scrolled through the songs on my iPod when I happened upon "Blue Christmas". It just seemed to fit because I think that's what it would feel like to our favorite couple if they weren't together. Now, I don't own the song "Blue Christmas". It was written by** **Billy Hayes and Jay W. Johnson and has been** **recorded by a number of artists over the years. My favorite version is the one sung by Elvis Presley. I hope you enjoy!**

 **/**

Marissa glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. She had seen a news report a few minutes before on how bad the weather was getting a little further north in parts of New York City and Philadelphia among other cities. New York City and Philadelphia had all of her focus today however. There had been an emergency at the New York branch of the Miranda Center that required Bianca's presence. Neither woman wanted her to go, but they knew she had to. The Center did a lot of good and meant a great deal to many people in need. It was a no-brainer that Bianca would go. Because of the last minute nature of her having to travel, the brunette wasn't able to book a direct flight back home to Pine Valley, but she was able to find a connecting flight from Philadelphia. The City of Brotherly Love was in the direct path of this winter storm, and according to weather reports, it would be getting hammered by it. Marissa was unsure of what this meant for her wife. The redhead was growing anxious and decided to call Bianca to see where she was and what was happening.

"Hey."

" _Hey."_

Marissa smiled hearing her wife's voice. "I heard about the storm. Where are you? Are you someplace safe and warm?"

" _I'm fine. I'm stuck at the airport in Philly and in line to hopefully get a rental car."_

"Are the roads even good enough to drive? Because if they're not, I don't want you driving. As much as I want you home, I want you safe more."

" _I know, but I'm hearing the roads between here and home are actually okay right now. The real question is whether or not I'll be able to get a car. The line's pretty long."_

Marissa could hear the blend of anxiousness and doubt in her wife's voice. "Babe, I know you want to get home and be here for Danny's first Christmas, but it's not worth you getting hurt or stressing yourself out. We can always celebrate it when you get home. The important thing is that you're okay. If you manage to get a car but find the roads are too bad, promise me that you'll stop and get a room. You mean so much more to me than any holiday."

" _I promise, but I'm going to do everything I can to get home to you and the kids in time for Christmas, safely."_ Bianca added the last part quickly knowing that Marissa was getting ready to protest her statement.

"Safely being the operative word. You better mean that too."

" _I do. I promise. What's the weather like there?"_

"Just light snow. The kids are a little disappointed because there's not enough for a good snowman according to Miranda, a good snowball fight according to AJ, or some good sledding according to Gabby. Danny is indifferent and taking a nap. Naturally, they are hoping for a lot more overnight because that will help Santa and his reindeer. As for me, I don't care about a white Christmas. I just want you here."

" _That makes two of us."_

Marissa was interrupted by their youngest daughter's voice from the other room.

" _What's that about?"_

"Lunch."

Bianca checked the time. _"Oh, it is lunchtime. What's on the menu today?"_

"An oldie but a goodie, grilled cheese and tomato soup."

" _Sounds good."_

"I want you to make sure you get something to eat."

" _I will. I promise. I'll grab something as soon as I find out about a car. You better go and feed our minions. Give them all a hug and a kiss from me and tell them that I love them."_

"You know that I will. Call me when you know something one way or the other?"

" _You'll be the first call I make. I love you, Rissa."_

"I love you, B."

/

Marissa sighed as she disconnected the call. She really wanted Bianca home for Christmas. It was Danny's first one, and they had been looking forward to them all being together for it. As much as she wanted that however, the redhead wanted Bianca to be safe more. If that meant her wife not making home in time to celebrate on Christmas Day, then so be it. They would celebrate it whenever she got home.

"Ma?"

The redhead was pulled from her thoughts by her youngest daughter's voice. Gabby had recently made the decision that she was too old to call her mothers 'Mommy', and had opted to follow the example of her older brother and sister. She now called Marissa 'Ma' and Bianca 'Mom'. While both women were a little sad by the change since it meant she was growing up, they understood.

"Hey, Monkey. What's up?"

"Have you heard from Mom?"

"I just got off the phone with her."

"Really? Where is she? Is she going to make it home in time?"

"At the moment, she's stuck in Philadelphia. Her flight has been cancelled, and she's trying to rent a car. A lot of other people are too though so she's not sure if she's going to be able to get one. If she does get one, we still don't know when she'll get home. The weather is getting bad between here and Philly. If the roads are too bad, I told her to stop and get a room. We all want her home, but I don't want her driving if it's not safe. Do you understand?"

Gabby nodded. "Yeah, I do. I want her to be careful."

"Want who to be careful?" Miranda asked as joined them in the kitchen.

"Mom."

Miranda looked at Marissa with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Why? Is something wrong? Is Mom okay?"

Marissa motioned her over and gave her a reassuring hug. "I just talked to her, and your Mom is fine. Her flight from Philadelphia was cancelled though, and she's trying to rent a car to get home."

"There's going to be a lot of snow there." AJ said as he joined them.

"Yes, there is, and that's why I told her that if it's too bad to stop and find a place to stay. If that happens, it means she might not make it home tomorrow. Now, I know it's Christmas, and that all of you are excited to see what Santa brought. I don't feel right though having Christmas without your Mom. So, I was thinking you could open up a couple of things tomorrow, but we would hold off on our big celebration until your Mom was home. What do think?"

The three oldest Tasker-Montgomery children glanced at each other and nodded. Miranda, their spokesperson, gave their redheaded mother their decision.

"We're okay with that. We just want Mom home safe. That's what really matters the most."

Marissa smiled proudly and hugged all three. They really were on the mature side for their ages, but they had been through things that other children their ages had not. "Thank you, and I couldn't agree more. She wanted me to tell all of you that she loves you. Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Me too!" AJ answered dramatically.

"Why am I not surprised?" Marissa laughed. "Would the three of you please wash up and then come back, set the table and get us all something to drink?"

The kids nodded and raced to the hall bathroom to wash their hands.

The redhead turned her attention back to the stove and turned up the heat, which she had turned down while she talked with Bianca, on the tomato soup. She had just finished assembling the cheese on the bread to be placed on the griddle by the time the kids returned to set about their tasks. When everything was done, the four sat down to eat.

"Ma, do you think Santa could help Mom?" Gabby asked.

"Hmmm. This is Santa's busiest day of the year, and he has a pretty tight schedule to keep so he can deliver presents to boys and girls all over the world. Your Mom though has been awfully good this year. If there's any way he can, I know Santa will help her."

Gabby grinned at the response. She had faith that Santa Claus would help her Mom get home or at the very least keep her safe.

"Do you think we're going to get a lot of snow, Ma?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not sure. If the meteorologists are right with their forecasts, we should get at least a couple of inches. I don't know if that will be enough for everything you were hoping to do, but we'll come up with something."

AJ dunked part of his grilled cheese into his tomato soup. "Are we still gonna bake cookies?"

"Yep, we sure are. We're going to do that after lunch. You have presents you need to wrap too."

The kids had pooled their money, along with a little from their mothers, to buy presents for their extended family members. The gifts weren't anything big or fancy, but the kids wanted to get them something. They also wanted to get their mothers something and had help from Jo and Jessica this year. The Sheltons were moved into their new home and having their first Christmas in Pine Valley. Although Greg was still living in New York, he was on winter break and had driven down earlier in the week to be with them.

When lunch was over, the kids hustled up to Miranda's room to wrap their presents. Marissa had just finished cleaning the kitchen when she heard Danny over the baby monitor. The redhead sighed as she headed up to his room. She really hoped that Bianca would be able to safely make it home by tomorrow.

/

About an hour after lunch, Marissa's cellphone rang, and a look at the caller id told her it was her wife.

"Hey."

" _Hey, yourself."_

"Any news on the car?"

" _I got the last one."_

"Seriously?! Oh, Bianca, that's great." Marissa could hear the relief in her wife's voice.

" _Yep, it's a good thing I'm comfortable driving a SUV because it was the only thing they had left. So, step one is complete! I'm grabbing a quick bite and then I'll be hitting the road."_

"Be careful. The latest weather report said that the snow has picked up between here and Philadelphia. So if it's too bad, pull over."

" _Really? Alright. I'll get something to go and then head out. I promise I'll be careful and will pull over if I have to. I love you and will see you soon. If anything changes though, I'll call you."_

"Drive safe. I love you too, and I'll be waiting up."

AJ bounded down the stairs just as his redheaded mother ended her call. "Was that Mom?"

"It was, and she was able to get a car. So, she'll be on her way really soon."

"Good!"

"Are you done wrapping?"

"Yep. Miranda and Gabby will be down in a minute."

"Okay. Go wash your hands and meet Danny and me in the kitchen." Marissa picked up her youngest son and headed into the kitchen.

/

With Danny secured in his highchair so he could see everyone and what they were doing, Marissa turned on some Christmas music and then pulled out the ingredients they would need to make cookies. She and AJ had started the tradition of making cookies on Christmas Eve a few years ago, and some of those cookies were picked out especially for Santa. When their family expanded with the addition of Bianca, Miranda, and Gabby, the tradition did as well. The three brunettes joined in on the fun, and the number of cookies and variety of them increased. It was an activity they all looked forward to, and the kids loved being taste testers.

Marissa sighed thinking this was the first time since they had gotten together that Bianca would be missing it. The redhead shook her head to rouse herself and stop her mood from turning blue. She couldn't let herself go there. Marissa needed to maintain an upbeat mood and attitude for the kids so they could enjoy the day. It's what Bianca would want, and she would too if the roles were reversed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her three oldest children.

"We're ready!" Gabby announced happily.

The redhead laughed. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then, let's get started. Let the baking begin!"

Gabby climbed up on a step stool while AJ and Miranda took their usual positions at the counter.

/

Marissa determined the kids needed a bath that night after dinner. Normally, it could have waited until the next morning since they weren't going anywhere, but after an incident with the icing earlier in the day, it was definitely needed. Once the kids were bathed and changed into their pajamas, as were Marissa and Danny, they joined the two redheads back in the family room for a movie. When they were settled with some hot chocolate, cookies, and blankets, Marissa started 'A Christmas Story'. Try as she might, the redhead had a hard time focusing on the movie. Her attention was drawn to both the clock on the mantel and the bay window. She hadn't heard from Bianca in several hours, and the snow was picking up outside. When Miranda rested her head against her, Marissa smiled, gave her a squeeze, and turned her focus back to the television screen.

After the movie was over, teeth were brushed, and the family gathered together for a Christmas bedtime story, or as it turned out tonight several stories. The three oldest Tasker-Montgomery children were excited about the next morning and anxious about their brunette mother making it home. They finally settled down and went to sleep, and Marissa put Danny to bed before getting to work.

/

Once downstairs in the family room, Marissa glanced at the mantel clock before walking over to the bay window and looking outside. It was snowing hard now, and the redhead pleaded silently for her wife to be safe. With that done, she headed down the hallway to the couple's home office. They had stashed the kids' presents in there and kept the door locked so no one could snoop around for a sneak peek. A few still needed to be wrapped so she retrieved wrapping paper, bows, gift tags, tape, and scissors and set about wrapping the remaining items. The redhead then retrieved her presents for Bianca from their hiding place and wrapped them. Marissa then transported the carefully wrapped packages from the office to the Christmas tree. With that done, the redhead began to fill the stockings as she hummed along with the Christmas carols playing softly in the background.

Marissa sighed when she felt soft lips place a kiss on her shoulder. "I didn't think you'd ever get here, Santa. You should know that my wife could be home any time now, and as much as I love you, I love her even more. So, I'm sorry, but this can't happen."

Bianca laughed. "She's one lucky woman."

"Oh no, I'm the lucky one." Marissa turned around in her wife's arms and rewarded her wife with a loving kiss that soon deepened.

The two finally separated when air was needed and rested their foreheads together.

Marissa smiled brightly. "Hey. You made it home for Christmas."

Bianca's smile matched the redhead's. "I told you I would."

"Yes, you did. How bad were the roads? Are they getting bad?"

"Yeah, they're starting to get that way. It's coming down so hard that I don't think the snowplows have been able to keep up with it in some spots." Bianca sighed happily as Marissa rubbed her shoulders to release some of the tension in them. "Thank you. It's so good to be home."

"I can't tell you how good it is to have you home. Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm good. Eileen and I made a pit stop along the way and grabbed something at McDonalds." Bianca glanced around the room. "I'm sorry you had to pull all of the presents out by yourself."

"It couldn't be helped. You were a little busy trying to get home. Besides, you can make it up to me later." Marissa winked.

Bianca chuckled. "That will definitely be my pleasure. So, what can I do to help?"

Marissa smiled. She knew exactly what her wife wanted to do first. "Why don't you go check on the kids? I know you want to."

"You really do know me too well. I'll be right back."

/

Marissa held out the plate holding the cookies for Santa when Bianca returned. "Here, you can help me with these. I took care of the carrots for the reindeer earlier."

"I like the jobs you come up with for me. No hot chocolate?" Bianca asked as she took a cookie.

"Sorry, I drank it earlier. It's definitely not something you want sitting out too long. I could make you some if you want."

Bianca shook her head. "No, I'm good, but I will take you up on that offer tomorrow." The brunette looked at the clock sitting on the mantle. It was now after 2:00 AM. "I guess I should say later today."

"True." Marissa cupped her wife's face. She could tell Bianca was exhausted and that the day's events were catching up with her. "Let's go to bed. Everything is as ready as it's going to be in here, and I know you have to be exhausted from that drive."

"Yeah, I am a little."

"You go get ready for bed, and I'll lock up."

"Deal." Bianca gave her wife a quick kiss before she padded down the hallway.

/

Marissa smiled at Bianca when the brunette exited the bathroom. "Feeling better?"

"Definitely. Were the kids okay tonight?" Bianca asked as she slipped under the covers to join her wife.

"They were a little worried that you wouldn't make it home in time. Gabby was hoping that Santa would help you with that. I told them that he would try and do his best to help you out since you've been pretty good. They agreed that you were good and seemed to buy what I said. Then, they turned back to barely contained excitement about what Santa was going to bring them, besides you of course."

"Of course."

"I love how AJ and Miranda are still playing along about Santa for Gabby. I know she'll join them doing the same for Danny in a couple of years."

"Yeah, they are great. What about you? Are you excited about what Santa is bringing you? You know you have been an awfully good girl this year too."

"I do my best. I hope I'm not _too_ good though."

"Oh no, you have just the right bit of naughty. So, you didn't answer my question."

Marissa shook her head. "I'm good. You're home safe sound. That's all I wanted for Christmas." The redhead kissed her wife. "Who's Eileen?"

"Oh, she's the reason I'm here. She was in line in front of me for the rental cars. We talked and shared pictures while we waited. After I got the last one which we'll have to return sometime, I saw her at the coffee shop after I grabbed a sandwich to go. I found out I got the SUV because she couldn't drive it due to recent shoulder surgery. I asked where she was going, and found out she was headed to Center City to see her granddaughter and her family. Who knows when she would've gotten out of there? I couldn't live with myself knowing she was stuck there so I offered to drive her. She insisted on paying for gas. It was nice having someone to drive with. We had an interesting conversation along the way, and she helped me stay awake. I want to tell you all about it." Bianca yawned.

"And I want to hear about it. You can tell me all about it later though. It's going to be an early wakeup call because of our minions, and you need some sleep."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that, except maybe to say that you need some sleep too."

Bianca leaned in for a loving kiss before Marissa settled into her arms. It didn't take long at all for either woman to drift off to sleep.

/

The couple's position had shifted overnight, and now, Marissa smiled as she felt Bianca burrow into her side. Hazel eyes opened as she gazed at her wife. It hadn't been a dream. Bianca had made it home. Marissa kissed her wife gently and received a mumbled response which caused the redhead to chuckle softly. Before she could do anything else, there were multiple knocks on their bedroom door.

"Bianca. Bianca." Marissa chuckled at the brunette's reluctance to wake up. "It's time to get up. Our minions are just outside our door waiting to storm the family room to see what Santa brought them."

The mention of their children had Bianca forcing her eyes open.

"There you are. Good morning, beautiful. Merry Christmas." Marissa leaned down and gave her wife a loving kiss.

Bianca smiled. "Good morning. Merry Christmas. I guess we should let them in. Oh, let's surprise them."

"I like it." With one more quick kiss, Marissa sat up while Bianca hid under the covers. "Come in."

"Merry Christmas, Ma!" The kids shouted in unison as the approached their mothers' bed.

Miranda's brow furrowed seeing that the side of the bed belonging to her brunette mother appeared to be empty. "Mom didn't make it home?"

Bianca threw the covers off causing the kids to jump. "Merry Christmas!"

"Mom! Merry Christmas!" The kids rushed forward and catapulted themselves onto the bed tackling Bianca in the process.

Marissa laughed as she observed the scene. "We're missing someone. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Marissa returned holding Danny. She stopped in the doorway and laughed seeing the smiling faces of her wife and three oldest children.

Bianca glanced up and smiled. "Hey, little man! Merry Christmas!"

Danny started kicking and giggling when he saw his brunette mother.

"I think someone wants to see you." Marissa chuckled as she handed over their youngest to Bianca.

As the kids chatted away happily with Bianca, Marissa found her cellphone and snapped a few pictures.

Bianca glanced up and saw what her wife was doing. She looked at the kids. "I think we need a picture with Ma. What do you guys think?"

"Yep!"

"I think that can be arranged." Marissa smiled as she joined her family in bed.

Once they were assembled, Marissa extended her arms and snapped a picture of the happy family. She viewed the image and showed it to the others for their approval. They all deemed it perfect, and Marissa sent it off to family and friends along with the message of 'Merry Christmas from the Tasker-Montgomery Family'.

"What do you think? Should we see what Santa brought everyone?" Bianca asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Go wait in the family room. We'll be out in just a minute." Marissa instructed AJ, Miranda, and Gabby as she took Danny from her wife.

The couple laughed as the kids scrambled out of bed and down the hallway. Bianca got out herself and made a quick stop at the bathroom while Marissa grabbed her video camera. The couple, along with Danny, padded down the hall to join the other members of their family.

/

Bianca rested her head against her wife's shoulder and sighed happily as the couple observed the scene in front of them. Wrapping paper was strewn across the floor, the oldest three children were engaged in their gifts, Danny crawled happily around the room stopping occasionally to grasp at the brightly colored paper and bows which he found fascinating, and Max happily chewed on one of the bones that had been stuffed into his stocking.

"Thank you for my earrings, necklace, and the new picture for my locket. You did too much."

Marissa put the video camera down and shook her head. "No, I didn't. You deserved all of that and more. Thank you for my bracelet and laptop."

"You're welcome. Oh, I have one more gift for you." Bianca slipped an envelope out from under a book on the coffee table. She had managed to hide it there earlier while everyone else was distracted.

"B, you shouldn't have."

"Yeah, I should have. I hope you'll share it with me."

Marissa's confusion was cleared away when she opened the envelope. "Tickets to Adele! We have tickets to Adele!" Marissa kissed her wife soundly seeing that Bianca had somehow gotten them tickets to one of the sold out shows in New York City later the next year. "How did you get these? We tried to get them when they went on sale but couldn't get through."

Bianca shrugged. "Sometimes, it helps being Erica Kane's daughter. Mom has connections you wouldn't believe. Now, these are part of a weekend away. I've already have Jessica booked to watch the kids. So, what do you think? Did I do okay?"

"You did great! Thank you, and yes, I will definitely be sharing these with you. I love you. Merry Christmas, B."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Rissa."

With Bianca home safe and sound, there would be no blue Christmas at Minx Manor this year.


End file.
